


Heterogenous

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: So Hetero [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Bromance, Cameron is overdramatic, Cute, Dark is just done with this drama, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Isabelle is really dank, Jack is ridiculously sassy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rumors, Social Experiments, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Dark and Jack are just like everyone else...kind of.





	Heterogenous

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably trash and i update way too much ffs. Can't give people a break right? Anyways, this is the end of this series, maybe you'll like it?

"Jack!"

" _What_?" He asks, removing an earbud as Cameron rudely bursts through his door. Dark was out hanging with his girlfriend for now, so that probably explained why Cameron had wandered in here. 

"Are you _trying_ to break the internet?"

"What are ye talkin' about???" Jack says, huffing as he crosses his arms.

"This!!!" Cameron says, forcing his phone into Jack's face and making him wince at the brightness. His wince turns into a smirk immediately when he's presented with a photo of himself laying in bed sleeping...

  
Wearing Dark's flannel.

  
Last night, he and Dark had been livestreaming on YouNow (they had a small following of people from their occasional college vlogs on Youtube), and they had done a little challenge in which they swapped clothing. So, Jack ended up in Dark's flannel and Dark ended up in Jack's christmas jumper. Needless to say, Dark thought that a photo of that would be absolutely adorable.

* * *

 

They had yet to release the video they'd made a few days ago, but for the most part, their experiment was finished. Now, they were just being...Dark and Jack. 

"I don't see th' problem." He yawned, stretching and revealing he was _still_ wearing the flannel. "Yer actin' like we're celebrities when we only have like 200,000 subs on Youtube."

"I thought you guys said you weren't dating???"

"Because I'm wearin' his clothes, we're dating? Yer crazy." Jack replies, getting out of bed and fluffing his hair.

"You look like you just had sex."

"Don't we all?"

Cameron groans, sitting down on the beanbag in corner while Jack roamed off to his closet to find something to wear for the day.

"I thought your experiment was over?"

"It is. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop actin' cute with my roommate."

"I heard cute roommate." Dark says, walking into the room with Isabelle and plopping himself on his bed. "Hey Cam!"

"Hey _yourself_." Cameron gripes, and Dark raises an eyebrow.

"Cameron's bitter 'cause of the photo."

"What? Why?" Dark asks, and Jack shrugs while Cameron huffs.

"I'm not bitter! I'm just saying, if you guys _actually_ want to date, why not just do it?"

"Cameron," Isabelle says, crossing her arms as she leans against the wall next to the closet, "are you _seriously_ one to give relationship advice?" She asks, and Jack snickers at her.

"I give great advice!" Cameron argues with his girlfriend, and she chuckles as Jack pulls on another shirt, throwing the flannel at Dark.

"Of _course_ you do." Dark says, catching the shirt and rolling his eyes.

" _Phenomenal_." Jack deadpans, and Isabelle gasps in mock surprise, reaching into her skirt pocket for her phone.

"Izzy I swear if you press that airhorn I'm going to leave you here." Cameron says, and he pouts when she laughs and presses it six times. Dark and Jack burst into laughter, and Cameron stands up.

"Awww come on Cammy bear, I'm sorry. Come give us a kiss." Isabelle says, puckering her lips and opening her arms as Dark makes a disgusted noise.

"Couples, amirite?" Jack says, fluffing Dark's hair this time as he nods.

"Indeed. Now, can you guys go fuck _elsewhere_ so we can get our video updated and finally go eat now that sleeping beauty is awake?" Dark says, and Jack blushes.

"Awww ye think I'm beautiful???"

"You're so far up your own ass there's not even room for me."

"How romantic." Jack says dryly, kissing Dark's forehead obnoxiously just to piss him off as he heads towards his computer.

* * *

 

The response to their video and project was alot better than they thought.

Sure, some people were pissed, some people were sad, but for the most part, people _understood_.

The Dean understood so much, that she suggested they present their video and project in front of the entirety of their peers, which Jack happily agreed to.

The question they got the most was what their results meant to them, and the answer was simple.

_Their behavior didn't matter._

Though people reacted differently as they changed, no matter what they did, people continued to think whatever it was they wanted. For the most part, people that knew them well brushed off their overly affectionate behavior as friendship, which was all they wanted to begin with.

They wanted to show everyone that in a homogenous world, they could all exist _together_ and they could _all_ matter.

_Equally._

"So, how do ye think we did?" Jack laughs, arm locked with Dark's as they leave the auditorium.

"I think we're pretty hetero, baby." Dark teased, and Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Totally hetero, honey." Jack says, unlocking his car door and getting into the drivers side. "Hetero indeed."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna Chat? Talk to me!
> 
> Kik: tinyinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine  
> Instagram: tinydystopianinkmachine


End file.
